My Creepypasta: S A V E U S
S A V E U S By: Slicer the Ultimate (This was a short story written by me and I’m just a kid, so… I hope you enjoy this creepypasta that is an exaggerated story based off of real life encounters with ghosts and the third kind.) ' ' FEBRUARY 14, 2013 ' ' At around 9:30 I was woken up by a strange droning noise outside my window. I didn’t see anything, except for moths around my door light. Then I realized something: my light was supposed to be off. I reached over and turned it off, but the noise was still there. I grabbed my flashlight and went outside. I didn’t see anything at first, and then a flash of light blinded me. I didn’t see anything for several seconds and then I saw something something almost so horrible, I can’t even describe it. It looked like a giant mass of body parts of several creatures, including humans. I dropped my flashlight and tried to run back in my house. I started throwing up, I couldn’t control it. I ran into my basement and locked the door. I then grabbed a couple of boards, nails and a hammer and started to block up the door. I heard a deep growling noise coming from outside my door. I grabbed a metal pipe and hid in a corner, waiting for something to happen. It was completely silent, except for my heavy breathing and the louder droning noise outside my house. I waited for about 15 minutes and then went to go unboard my door. The droning was quieter now, so I assumed that grotesque creature was gone. I used the end of the hammer to get the boards down (they were pretty weak) and tried to quietly sneak to my room. I still had the doors locked, but I couldn’t sleep. I looked out my window again and saw a flash of light fly through the sky. And on my wall were 2 words painted in blood: SAVE US. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JULY 3, 2014 For a year, I had been waiting to go to Gettysburg with my grandmother. I had already gone to DC (which wasn’t nearly as cool or horrifying as Gettysburg) and I awaited my visit with my grandmother, brother from West Virginia and my cousin. I had expected to see ghosts because when my mother was a child, she went with her brother and father. She told me she saw several bloody soldiers up against the rocks at Little Round Top and the air smelled like rotten flesh and gunpowder. I had always believed her and my uncle (her brother) said that he had seen them and said that he “didn’t want to talk about it.” I had never understood that, until the third night, when we saw ghosts. Now, I had actually WANTED to see ghosts there and I even brought a camera, a flashlight, a EMP detector, sound detector and movement sensor. I hadn’t used the last three items, but my grandmother took me to the Gettysburg National Cemetery to see ghosts, because she was going to take me to a abandoned building there, but it was locked off. I didn’t know what to expect. We went without my cousin or brother, because they were younger than me and they would’ve gotten scared. Anyways, we went there around 10 P.M and saw no one there. Right when we went inside, we hit a cold spot. I went over to the podium and sat down. I warmed up with some hot tea and went over to the gravestones. I saw a glowing tombstone in the distance and thought nothing of it, until I noticed something: there was virtually no cars or people around, not even the guards. I shivered and went over to a bench. My grandma asked me is I was ok and I said yes. But the problem is, I wasn’t. I started thinking about what had happened last year. I saw someone leaning up against a tree, with a pipe in his mouth. My grandmother had gone over to the podium, so I walked up to the shadow and asked “Hello?”. And that was a mistake. I started to hear gunfire and the air smelled like smoke. “W-who are you? What’s going on?” I started hyperventilating and he wouldn’t answer me. I started to hear screaming and I yelled at him “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” It all stopped and the figure disappeared. On the ground there was a note that said SAVE US in blood and I blacked out. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ' ' SEPTEMBER 16, 2014 I was on the bus with my friend and we were listening to music from anime on her PS Vita (She doesn’t have anything else to play music on.) We were listening to the High School of the Dead theme song and it randomly started playing backwards. She shrugged it off and skipped to another song. I started humming to it, but it happened again. One of our friends in high school came over and wondered what we were listening to. We told her that we were listening to anime music but it was playing backwards. She grabbed the Vita and started listening. She took off the headphone and told us that it happened to her too. I put on the headphones and ignored it, but then something strange happened. I started to hear whispering in the background of the song. I turned it on and got out my 3-way headphone splitter. We each put in our own headphones and started listening. I turned it up and my blood ran cold- it was saying “SAVE US” over and over again I started crying, for some reason, and threw off the headphones. I sat alone for the rest of the ride, reading brony fanfics and was glad when I got off. ' ' THE END (For now maybe…) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal